<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bond Left Unbroken by MorgenRose0407</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353474">A Bond Left Unbroken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgenRose0407/pseuds/MorgenRose0407'>MorgenRose0407</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Deal No Deal, F/M, Let Them Hug, Telepathic Bond, fluff?, mentioned depression, not romantic - Freeform, please, s7e6, season 7, strictly platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgenRose0407/pseuds/MorgenRose0407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One’s eyes opened, one’s eyes closed. Light shines into the open and the darkness nearly covers the closed. A soft knock on a door long closed and locked.<br/>OR.<br/>What Anakin and Ahsoka felt in that parting moment in Season 7, Episode 6: “Deal No Deal”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bond Left Unbroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just...<br/>I want them to hug.<br/>Please let them hug, Dave Filoni, you're our only hope.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin stood at the bridge, mere meters away from Admiral Yularen, as he heard the older man dealing with what sounded like two young women struggling to come up with excuses. When suddenly they hung up and the Admiral started muttering something under his breath about “disrespectful youths,” he watched as the transport flew right past their ship, and as it did so, he felt something familiar. Something that made his blood boil and his heart drop all together.</p><p>He composed himself quickly and asked, “Who was on board that transport?” Turning to face the Admiral with an aloof expression, as if what he sensed didn’t bother him.</p><p>“Oh just some rookie pilots apparently on their first maneuvers.” The Admiral answered with irritation in his voice. With the years on his life adding up quickly, what was diminishing was his patience for ignorance. “I was just about to send a detachment to arrest them.”</p><p>While this was standard protocol, arresting anyone who flew into military-sanctioned routes without clearance, that feeling still stuck to him. Like a dark claw squeezing his heart, he fell into the temptation and closed his eyes.</p><p>The Force did not guide him. Instead, he followed the steps to a place he has been many times before. The doors were closed, locked ever since that fateful sunset on the stairs of the Jedi Temple. He had attempted to reach out before, to strengthen that once great bond they had shared, but he never received an answer. He never expected to, of course, as she was adamant about making her new life without the Jedi.</p><p>Without him.</p><p>There were times he reached out when he felt flashes of pain or fear. Times when he reached out when a depression waved over him harder than a tidal wave. There was only one time, though, that he selfishly reached out for her for his own needs. To make sure she was still on-planet. That, if something were to happen to her, he could be there. Even if she didn’t want him to be.</p><p>So, now, as he stood before this locked fortress of a mind, he finally reached forward. Hesitant, still, but needing to know the answer. He “knocked” on the door only two times, in a quick succession. Then waited. In his mind, he pictured himself laying his hand on the door. Leaning his forehead against it. Wishing for it to only open for a moment for him to say something – anything – to her again. </p><p>There was a soft knock back that made him feel a vibration into his hand. </p><p>“Should I…send a detachment, General?” Admiral Yularen spoke again, this time, unaware of what his higher up was attempting. Yularen had been close to the girl, too, having almost lost his life because of her recklessness then watching her grow and form into a well-respected soldier on the field. He had been told what occurred in those halls of the Jedi Temple, and what was said within the Senate Court. He knew it all. The 501st were anything except quiet when regarding their superiors.</p><p>Anakin let out a soft sigh through his nose, his hand still vibrating as he pulled away from the image. “No,” He said, opening his eyes and casting them to Yularen once more. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>The older human nodded and returned to his duties with the clone in front of him, watching in case anyone else decided to step foot into their designated lane. Anakin watched for only a second before he looked back out at the large windows of the bridge of the Resolute. His heart pounding, his hand shaking, he tried to steady himself for men and others around him.</p><p>Even though all he wanted to do was hop into his own Starfighter and follow his Ahsoka to wherever she was going.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Hearing Admiral Yularen’s voice had been startling. It made her tense up and throw her mental shields into a higher lockdown. Since she left the Jedi, they had been closed and sealed greater than the Archives Vault. But hearing the older man’s voice in its signature orderly tone made her fearful.</p><p>The Martez sisters attempted to spin some kind of story. Trace being a new pilot (even though it was true – how did she expect to be a great pilot without a license?!) and Rafa attempting to show her around for the first time. The Admiral did not buy it, because of course he didn’t, he wasn’t some low-life single-minded creature that the sisters had to deal with their entire lives in the Lower Levels.</p><p>Ahsoka leaped forward and hit the end button, still feeling as tense as she did when he first spoke. “Just get in the transport lane,” She ordered to the younger Martez, “And fly.”</p><p>The two scowled, Rafa closing her arms over her chest and pouting and Trace looking away with shame before moving over to the proper lane. Ahsoka remained standing, biting on one of her newly polished nails – a hobby she had gotten into quickly after leaving, as non-cultural adornments were usually prohibited in her past life. </p><p>Why didn’t she think this through? What stake did she have with these sisters that were making her follow them on another money-making scheme Rafa cooked up? This had been the second one in less than a week, and though last time only attempted to get her killed, this time she was almost exposed to everything she left behind. At least, she thought she escaped. </p><p>She froze again, mid-bite, and felt a familiar presence walk up to her shields. The presence was warm, if a bit cold from worry, and smelled like oil and the sun. He had come to her before, and each time, she had turned him away. Not out of hate. Not out of anything against him. She just needed time to herself. Time to figure out who Ahsoka Tano was outside of a Jedi Padawan, a Commander, and a child soldier. </p><p>She was still trying to figure that out.</p><p>The presence lingered, hesitant to knock again. He had done so before, especially back in the early days of her absence. He had reached out, wanting to keep close and in touch. He was doing it out of his own fear, she knew, fear that he would lose her. Because despite the “No Attachments” rule, he was attached to every single person he ever had in his life. </p><p>He had knocked on a night where she was cornered in one of the lower levels, before she changed her appearance and tried to adopt a new identity. He had been screaming that night. He had knocked on the night where, lost in the pouring rain, she slept within an alley in drenched clothes and only a cloak she stole from a dumpster. He whispered then.</p><p>Now, it was only two knocks at her mental door, and she didn’t know if she should answer.</p><p>If she didn’t that could mean they would be pulled over and questioned for their recklessness – and thus, brought into Republic custody. That was a place she would never go. Of course, she couldn’t just open the door for him after so long. What would she do, what would she say? He would have access to her thoughts again, her feelings, and with everything going on with the Martez’s lately…she didn’t want to chance it.</p><p>So, instead, she knocked back. A quick tap on her end to signify to him that yes, it was her. Yes, she is okay. No, she was not being kidnapped in the “Silver Angel” and that no, she did not realize how bad of a pilot Trace was.</p><p>There was nothing else from the presence. A silence overcame them as Ahsoka relaxed and let out a sigh, the presence walking away. This wasn’t easy. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to reach back to him, but she couldn’t. Each time she considered it, she thought back to the Trial. She though back to the life and friendship she built with Barriss Offee, and how she was betrayed and nearly killed for her ideals. This wasn’t the part of war people talked about – nearly dying because your old friend chose to disbelieve what you were taught for so many years.</p><p>Now, though, she was only left staring into the windows as hyperspace was pulled into view. The racing of stars across the sky, the lingering stench of oil and sun, and the talking of the two in front flashed her back to her times in those bridges. Where she would be right next to her brother, her Anakin, and she would have her place in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>